


Emergency Rations

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Lightwood Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Alec and Magnus have decidedly different definitions of an emergency.





	Emergency Rations

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “breakfast.”
> 
> * * *

The phone on the bedside table rang yet again and once again he silenced it. Possibly by banishing the battery to parts unknown, he really wasn’t certain as it was not like he was fully coherent at the time. He figured he would sort that out in the morning. The real morning and not this ridiculous six-whatever time that the clock showed.

He was about the banish that as well as he should never need to see such things, when a different phone rang instead. It was his own, and not Alexander’s, and he was admittedly intrigued. Few people had the number and fewer still were dumb enough to try it at the given hour. He picked it up and saw dear Jace’s visage light up the screen and reluctantly pressed the button to accept the call.

“Magnus, it’s an emergency. We need Alec,” were the first words to come across the line.

He cleared some of the sleep from his throat before he replied, “Alexander only arrived from Idris four hours ago. The Institute was to be left in your capable hands until he returned, as in to the Institute itself, as in at a reasonable hour and after a reasonable amount of sleep.”

It was too late, as always, as the man beside him was a light sleeper. He groped for the phone and held it to his ear in a way that muffled whatever message the panicked parabatai had to share. There was a grunt of agreement, and then an over-tired and over-loyal sleep-deprived man tried to fight his way out of the covers.

“Alexander…” Magnus tried, but it was of no use.

“Emergency. Shouldn’t take long,” Alec assured him, already sounding more like himself.

Magnus watched as he pulled on a combination of clean trousers and the rumpled dress shirt he had come home in, and then shoved his feet into his boots. The stele was by rote, but when he forgot the blade, bow, and quiver, Magnus got suspicious. With a wave of his hand, he was dressed as well, hair styled and makeup just so. He didn’t bother with the mundane travel methods and opened a portal to just outside of the Institute instead.

As soon as they walked in, Underhill was there. “This way, though you know that already,” he chuckled, which just served to raise the suspicions.

Magnus looked around and found everything underwhelming. People typing away at stations, screens alight with the usual information, everything as usual and distinctly non-emergency in nature.

He only wished he was surprised when they were led to the kitchen. He only wished he wasn’t surprised when he found Jace with a fire extinguisher in hand trying to shoo what appeared to be a sleep-deprived Isabelle away from the stove. “She won’t stop!” he complained.

“Iz, we’ve talked about this,” Alec said as he approached.

“You two are being ridiculous,” she protested. “I’m hungry. I’m making food. Clary said she was hungry too, so I’m making enough for two. If you want some, there’ll probably be leftovers.” Clary waved from where she was barely keeping her head upright at the small table off to the side.

Jace snorted at that. He also muttered something about it all being leftover, but Magnus chose to ignore that to ask, “This is the emergency?”

“Izzy is banned from the kitchen after an overnight mission. She should be banned whether there’s been a mission or not,” Jace explained. He ducked what appeared to be a chunk of onion aimed at his head with deadly precision.

“I want banana bread. And pancakes. You can make bacon or something if you’re afraid I’ll give you trichinosis again,” she sighed, which just made Magnus raise his eyebrows.

“Darling, why are you chopping up onions, and is that garlic, if you are making banana bread?” he asked with a great deal of calmness.

“Dad says everything is better with garlic and onions,” she shrugged as if it made perfect sense.

“The last time she made banana bread, it oozed,” Jace provided helpfully. “And that was after you got through the crunchy outside.”

“I don’t want crunchy,” Clary protested around a yawn. She pillowed her head with her arms and he had the distinct feeling she was not going to be conscious for long.

Alec had somehow saddled himself closer to his sister and managed to take the knife from her hands. “How about I make you some pancakes with bananas on top?” he offered as he turned the stove down from its highest setting. “Would that work as a compromise?”

Jace started to put the extinguisher down, right up until Isabelle reached for the knob again. “I can do it! Why are you guys always like this?” she protested.

“Oozed,” Jace repeated in response.

Magnus took a deep breath as he took it all in. The Lightwood siblings had matching dark shadows under their eyes and Jace was not much better. Soft snores came from the table now and he suspected he’d find a pool of drool as much as a coherent redhead. It was ridiculous, and not just because he too needed to sleep.

“Let’s just make this easy on everyone?” he offered. He snapped his fingers and the stove was free from flames and food bits. Plates of pancakes and bacon and even fresh fruit and a variety of syrups appeared next to a pan of freshly baked banana bread, sans the ooze. “Now we can all have a pleasant meal together before we go back to our respective beds. This way, we have more time to enjoy everything, from food to pillow.”

Isabelle reluctantly caved and both Alexander and Jace seemed deflate in relief. Clary snuffled a little, but reached out for a piece of melon to chew on.

“Thank you,” Alexander whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Emergency averted?” he asked hopefully. He took the mouths full of food and the lack of weaponry as a yes.


End file.
